Episode 25 (14 May 1985)
Synopsis A man arrives in Albert Square whilst at The Vic, Den questions Pete about what happened whilst he was in Spain as Sharon is hinting that Angie had an affair, but Pete reckons Sharon is making it up. Den also asks Tony if he knows anything, but Tony pretends that he doesn't, and Sharon could have got it wrong. The man notices Mary and gets her attention, and he happens to be her dad. Pete and Kathy question Ian over the pornography movie they caught him watching with friends. Ian believed it was a dance movie and the reason they carried on watching it was because they weren't certain. Kathy tells Ian that he knew very well what he was watching and with young girls in their living room and Ian points out that she and his dad watched it, but they insist it was for different reasons. Kathy thought Ian would be more responsible and he should've switched it off and Ian is confused what his parents want out of him as his dad wants him to be more of a lad. Michelle has a go at Ian for the boy he invited round to pretend to be Chas, but Ian says it was all Kelvin's idea. Michelle asks Kelvin how he could show her up in front of Sharon and Kelvin apologises, but they all got fed up of her going on about Chas. Michelle asks Kelvin if he wants to go out with her when he admits he was jealous of her going out with someone else and due to parent troubles, he couldn't go out with her before. Debbie notices an upset Mary in the gardens and she invites Mary for a cup of tea. Dr Legg visits Lou, who complains of pains and Dr Legg asks Lou if she is concerned about the family, such as Mark and Dr Legg tells Arthur and Lou that he can't find anything wrong with her, but it could be rheumatism and he gives her a prescription. As Dr Legg leaves, Pauline asks if Lou has them on, but Dr Legg assumes that Lou is just worried over the family. Sharon receives a lecture from her parents on how they work hard to send her to a good school, but she then undoes the good it's doing by watching porn and hanging around with riff-raff. Sharon tells her mum that she hangs around with riff-raff and as she storms upstairs, Sharon tells Den and Angie that she is glad they aren't her birth parents as she would be ashamed. Den and Angie decide to talk about closing. Mary isn't happy with Lofty after she suspects he told her father where he lives after she discussed her family with him and she chucks him out of her room before slamming the door. Lou asks Arthur for Dr Legg as she's getting worse and Arthur sends Michelle to Pete and Kathy's to fetch Pauline. After closing, Angie admits that she had an affair while he was in Spain, but it's over, and Den comes clean that he was in Spain with Jan. Den says that he can't give her up and then he leaves his business at the doorstep. Angie assumes she can do what she likes, but Den puts a stop to the idea and tells her he'd prefer her to remain faithful, which Angie finds unfair. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mary's Father") *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Well, Sharon's been more or less hinting as Angie had, well, a fella....' Important dialogue Angie Watts: "I don't think I'm hearing right. Do you mean to tell me, it's alright for you to have a mistress but it's not alright for me to have a bloke?" Den Watts: "No! What I'm telling you is, this is my pub, I'm the governor, and I've got a reputation to keep up. I'm not going to be shown up on my own patch, right? So you! You behave yourself!" Category:1985 Episodes